


And again ... and again.

by Waiting_for_the_Doctor



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Filming, Jessica Jones - Freeform, Secret Crush, Work, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waiting_for_the_Doctor/pseuds/Waiting_for_the_Doctor
Summary: You work on the first season of Marvel's Jessica Jones and watch the last episode, when you get interrupted.





	And again ... and again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my english isn't THAT bad. Sorry, it isn't my first language.
> 
> I just had this daydream and thought I'd like to write it down.  
> Little spoiler for the last episode of Marvel's Jessica Jones, season one.
> 
> It's my first fanfic, I hope you'll enjoy!

Finally, you were done. The last episode of Jessica Jones has been edited, rendered and saved on your computer. This was amazing. It was your first really important job after your studies and now you're finished. You were so content and happy about this, but you realize you will miss the whole crew of this production a lot. Till season 2 is filmed and going to post-production you could be on another job, in another country or whatever. And a replacement wouldn't be hard to find, you are not an actor who can't be replaced.

David you will miss probably the most. You don't became close friends in this time, you're not even sure if he remembers your name, filming and post-production are sadly complete different subjects. But of course you had a really tough crush on him. Stupid as you are, just a smile of him makes you lose your complete mind. You spend some time together, but always with 20 more people around you and never alone. And you didn't think that this would change anymore. You're just peers, and if he remembers your name you would be happy.

You could go home now, but of course you're in the mood to watch your final work in one piece. And why not here? So you lean back and click play. Satisfied and the whole time smiling you watch 40 minutes of the show. Then there was your favourite scene. Cutting it was hard enough for you, but now watching as a finished clip was sooo good. Your man of the last months stands there with Trish, holding her tight and whispers in her ear: “Kiss me. Mean it.”  
You don't know why you are so obsessed with David's kiss scenes but the imagination to be Trish at this moment makes you cross your legs. Then you watch it again. And again. And a fourth time. Your thoughts drifted into more erotic fantasies, as someone took your headphones off.

You screamed as no actor could ever scream. Totally terrified you turn your head to the attacker. It was David looking down to you with the sweetest smile you could ever imagine. You could read “Sorry.” in this smile. He just stands there with a simple black shirt and messed up hair. You think it suits him better than any suit ever could. You spend a few moments watching his fabulous hair and then you loose yourself in his even more wonderful eyes. 

“I was filming nearby and wanted to look if you're ready with the last episode. Well...” His eyes wandering to your screen where you paused the video exactly at this time when you can see him and his peer deeply in their kiss. “Am I disturbing you in any way?”, he added with a more satisfied smile. You were so perplex, but now your brain was searching desperate for a good reason watching him in a kiss scene. Of course: you watch the show. No embarrassing moment. He just came in when you were at the kissing scene. Nothing to worry about. But... Oh my god. How long was he watching? You didn't notice anything but if he saw you replay the scene over and over … you blush. “I... I...” you stutter, “...was cutting the scene.” He raises one eyebrow. “Went something wrong? Drew told me outside you were ready and finished it.” The smile doesn't vanish from his face. “Also,” he added, “aren't you in your program. This is just the final video you're watching.” 

You feel blushing more and more. You think at least you look like a tomato. “Yeah, I think it's a pretty good scene. Nice … acting.” Nice acting?! Seriously, Y/N? You just wanted to leave the country or the planet. RIGHT NOW! You can't stay here where you just blame yourself. But David stands right between your chair and your desk. You had no chance for escaping. “Well, yes. It was also great to play it. You know. Lips on lips. Really tough to remember your lines.”, he laughed. Oh nice. Now he's making fun of you. You couldn't say anything anymore. Disappear in the ground was your only solution. Or bang your head on your desk till you get unconscious. 

Then he leans forward to you, brace himself with his right hand on your desk and whispers in your ear: “I'll show you.”. He moves his head from your ear to your mouth, a second before you rush into the most perfect kiss you've ever had. It was even better than you imagined it. His beard scratches your skin softly and his tongue explores your mouth so gently and just so … wonderful. You can't control yourself and moan into his mouth. After a while, David stops and leans back again. Your brain still to overwhelmed from what's happening you see him licking his lips and still with closed eyes.  
“Y/N, I ordered Drew to call me, whenever you are ready, but you don't come outside, so I came here to look what you're doing. I was afraid when this work is done I will never see you again. I'd hope we could spend some time together, starting with dinner this day. And because of that...”, he pointed on your screen and smiled, “I am pretty sure you don't decline it. So. Are you coming?”


End file.
